


Silver Service.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: SS-GB (TV), SS-GB. Len Deighton.
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Slash, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Food for thought...( Its the thought-that counts.)A 'Tribute' to...LIAPWC...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoreArabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/gifts).



You-first appeared-brutal-aggressive  
I-craved to uncover-a softer side  
I would become-dominant  
Forcing you-to be subservient.

I was-uncertain-(sitting on the fence)  
One glance-all at once-I fell  
Head over heels -in love.

I felt-empty-ravenous  
An un-quenchable-hungering thirst  
You-offered yourself-to me  
On an attractive platter  
I scooped you up.

My arms-adored your embrace  
My lips-totally consumed yours  
You left a-bitter/sweet taste-in my mouth  
From such fine dining.

I turned the tables-on you  
Took you-to a special place  
(Not over a table-top)  
I took you-to bed...  
I took you.......enough said!

Our love-was deemed-forbidden  
We aired-on the side of caution  
Then-threw it to the wind.

Fortune favours-brave hearts  
Never-giving a damn  
Braving our future-together-as one  
Whatever fate-serves up  
For a-final outcome. 

Proving-opposites-attract  
For a-high ranking-German Officer  
And a-(seemingly)-ordinary-English Gentleman.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did justice to: Love in a Post-War Climate...


End file.
